


A Certain Shade of Green

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [16]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DT100, Week 1</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Certain Shade of Green

**Author's Note:**

> DT100, Week 1

"What do you and Kira do together?" demanded Conner.

"What do you mean?" asked Ethan, tugging at the zipper on his backpack so as to avoid looking at his best friend.

"You two are always walking to and from classes together, and you're talking at Hayley's and you always stop when I show up...what's going on between you two?"

"Dude, are you jealous?" said Ethan, a smirk on his face.

"I'm not jealous," insisted Conner, looking away.

"She's my friend, too."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Dude," said Ethan, a hand on his friend's shoulder, "all she ever talks about is you."


End file.
